Harry Potter le retour3 fiction en 1
by adi0
Summary: Que se passera-t-il quand harry decouvrira une porte qui l'ammene dans un passée ou sa mere etait avant d'allez a poudlard ? que se passera-t-il ? Attention: Cette fiction peut comportée des petit indice sur HP 7 ne pas lire si pas lu HP 7
1. Prologue

Auteur des Harry Potter: J.K ROWLING

Beta-Reader: MikaMik

Créateur de la fiction: Adi0

Prologue :

Cinq ans après la fin de ses études à Poudlard, Harry Potter n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de la part de Ron Weasley et de Hermione Granger, maintenant Weasley, qui s'étaient mariés deux ans après être parti de Poudlard.

Harry, lui, avait combattu Lord Voldemort cinq ans auparavant.

Bien sur, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle depuis leur mariage, mais lui était maintenant avec Ginny Weasley, qui ,elle, avait été diplomée de Poudlard un an après son frère Ron Weasley et sa belle sœur Hermione Granger.

Harry habitait à Privet Drive, au numéro 112, et non au 4 comme lors de ses années à Poudlard, mais celle-ci était en fait invisible pour les moldus ( personnes n'ayant pas de magie dans les vennes. )

Ginny était devenu Professeur à Poudlard, elle enseignait les sortilèges. Harry, lui, était devenu un professionnel de Quiditch, il avait déjà fait gagné son équipe a quarante reprises en quatre ans. Il était devenu la star la plus populaire…

Mais un jour arriva où tout bascula dans sa vie.

Il découvrit une étrange porte, chez lui, et il décida de la passer. C'est stupéfait comme jamais qu'il découvrit qu'il était revenu a l'age de …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Je sais que l'épilogue et trop Court mais bon, les épilogue sont vraiment cours chez moi, donc pour savoir la suite, rendez vous au deuxième chapitre.


	2. 4 Privet Drive

Chapitre 2

4 privet Drivet

Ce qui c'est passée dans le chapitre précédent: Harry découvrir une etrange porte, chez lui il decida de passée la Porte et stupéfait comme il était, il était revenu a l'age de …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry qui était retournée dans le temps, découvrir un Autre Privet Drivet, c'était avant que Lilly Potter alla a Poudlard, Mais un méfait qui arriva changea la donne, Pétunia elle recevait une lettre qui l'informait que elle aussi devait allez a Poudlard, Harry n'en revenait pas

- je ne veut pas y allez. Retroqua Pétunia

- Mais pourquoi ? Demande Lilly ?

- Cet école ne m'inspire pas grand chosse. Repliqua Pétunia

- Attend, Pétunia pourquoi tu te renferme ? Parceque moi aussi j'y vais ?

- Oui tout a fait, Lilly, je ne voudrait jamais allez dans cette école maudite… dit Pétunia

- Mais Pétunia pourquoi ?

- Je ne veut pas etre comme toi

Sur ceux, cette derniere conversation était la derniere pour Pétunia et Lilly qui apres sa, évitait de se parlez, c'était vraiment tres louche, seulement, quelque heure avant d'allez a Poudlard, Pétunia avait dit c'est quelque mot a Lilly

« A bientôt, Lilly, Tu va me Manqué »

Harry ne compris pas ce que cela voulait dire…

Dans le train, qui amenait Lilly, James et les autres, Lilly et James était dans le meme Wagon.

-Salut, je m'apelle James Potter

- Salut moi c'est Lilly Evans

Une autre personne arriva a ce moment

- Potter, comme ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Dit une personne méconnu de James

- Lucius Malefoy, ravi de te revoir

- Potter qui ta dit de me parlez comme ça ? Retroqua méchamen Lucius

- Lucius, je fait ce que je veut… dit James encore plus fort

« Alors comme ça mon père connaissait Lucius Malefoy ? » se dissa Harry dans sa tete

Harry se retrouva a Privet drive encore une fois…

-Mais Pétunia, ne fait pas cette tete la, tu la revera ta sœur . Dit la mere de Lilly et Pétunia

- Mais Maman, c'est Injuste, pourquoi ce n'est que elle ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu allez a Poudlard avec elle ?

- Pétunia, tu sais tres bien, ce qu'a dit ce monsieur, Dumbledore. Repris la mere de Pétunia

- Oui, je sais Maman, mais je voulait vraiment y allez.

Harry ne compris pas ce qui se passa, il retourna dans son présent

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: dans ce chapitre qui est bien cour, j'ai mis des chosse que nous avon apris au cours du livre d'harry potter 7. Pétunia voulait allez a Poudlard, mais c'est Lilly qui est allez, par contre, j'ai rajouter des chosse qui n'y était pas dans le livre HP 7


	3. Un autre Harry

Chapitre 3

L'autre Harry

Harry n'était pas revenu dans son Présent, mais il était dans un nouveaux présent, c'est parent était en vie, lilly et James Potter était toujours vivant, mais Pétunia et Vernon Dursley eux était mort, et puis Dumbledore mis Dudley chez James et Lilly, qui lui aussi devait allez a Poudlard, Pétunia était quand meme allez a Poudlard un ans apres Lilly, meme dans un nouveaux passée, celui avant d'allez a Poudlard

-Harry, Dudley vous venez Mangé ? Dit James

- On arrive. Dit Dudley et Harry en meme temps.

Dudley n'était pas gros dans ce présent la.

- Harry, Dudley, vous allez bientôt rentrée a Poudlard, vous venez de recevoir une autre lettre chacun. Dit Lilly Potter

-Merci Maman. Dit Harry qui n'avais pas pris l'habitude, de dire sa.

Lilly Potter habitait au 4 privet drive a la place de sa sœur Pétunia qui était morte a Godric's Hollow

« Harry trouva bizzard »

Harry Changea completement de registre un moment donnée, il avait tout ce que Dudley avait avant d'etre le nouveaux Harry Potter

Harry lui avait tout eu, meme les chosse qui se produisait, lilly et james ne le punisais pas, il était déjà monté sur un petit ballai volant…

Les Weasley venait voir de temps en temps les Potter, qu'il avait croisé vers Olivander il y a quelque jours, ron s'entendait tres bien avec Harry mais pas du tout avec Dudley

-Harry, sa te dit un petit Quiditch ?

- Papa on peut ? Demanda Harry a James

- Harry, Si tu vous voulez, la y'a une porte qui mene a un jardin que les moldu ne peuvent voir.

- Merci Mr potter. Dit ron

Il joua au Quiditch toute la journée avec les freres de ron, Lilly était enceinte de jumeaux(deux garçon), elle resta parlez avec Molly, pour tout savoir comment elevez des jumeaux, Molly lui avait tout dit, elle lui redisais tout le temps sa…

Dudley ne voulait pas allez dans l'école que son cousin, il demande a james et lilly si il pouvait allez dans une ecole prive et qu'il le mettend toute l'années scolaire dans l'établisement sans rentré chez sa lilly et james.

James et Lilly eu travaillait sur la chaine de télévision magique, Poudlard TV créer par Albus Dumbledore pour James, Lilly, Molly et Arthur

Harry, Ron, quand a eu, avait déjà achetez les fourniture scolaire, et aussi, se rendirent a la voix 9 ¾, toujours cette gare, sans jamais changé, d'aspect, meme si Harry savait ou elle se situait ils voulait pas que l'attention se voit vers lui.

« Harry » dit une voix derriere lui

« Ginnie » dit Harry sans se retournée ?

- Oui, mon pauvre. Dit ron

- sa fait rien, tu sais. Dit Harry

- et comment ta su que c'était elle ? Demande Ron Intriguée

- une intuition. Disa Harry vraiment bizarrement.

-Mouai. Dit Ron pas du tout convacu

-Mais ron, on se connait depuis tout petit

- Oui, je sais Harry, mais ma famille connait a peine ta famille

-on est allez dans la meme école primaire, avec ce drago malefeuille.

- c'est Malefoy. Dit Drago qui arriva juste derriere eux

-Toi ? Tu va aussi a Poudlard ? Demande Harry et ron

-sa ce vois pas non ? Dit Drago

-je croyait que tu allait a zilard. Dit Harry

-Ferme la Potter. Dit Drago

« Pas commande ce Drago » dit Harry dans sa tete

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous aurez compris que ce chapitre et plus long que les deux premier c'est un peu normal, j'ai eu plus d'inspiration pour faire le chapitre L'autre Harry. Dans cette vision des chosse ou c'est les dursley qui sont mort et que Harry connait Ron depuis qu'il sont petit, il n'y as pas eu d'allusion a Harry potter 7 dans ce chapitre.

Pour voir la suite de l'histoire merci d'attendre bientôt.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Mikamic : Ne le prends pas mal, mais je te conseille vivement de revoir completement ton histoire._

__

Il y a beaucoup d'illogisme. Qui sont soit dû à une mauvaise connaissance de ton vocabulaire, soit à la trame de l'histoire.

Et tu devrais aussi rechercher un beta-reader. Ca te serais grandement utile.

De même que tu devrais plus élaborer ton texte, mieux expliquer ce qu'il se passe, et comment ca se passe, et rajouter des détails, sur les scènes, ou sur les décors.

J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop décourager.

Et je te souhaites bonne chance.

_:D_


	4. Nouveaux Départ

Chapitre 4

Un nouveaux Départ

« dans ce chapitre qui suit le chapitre 3, vous allez voir que j'ai mis des chose que J.K ROWLING, n'a pas mis dans c'est livre, même pour des chose que j'ai créer pour cette fiction »

Tout allait bien, pour Dudley Dursley, Pétunia Dursley et Vernon Dursley, jusqu'à ce que Dudley Dursley receva une lettre, de l'école Poudlard…

Quelque Années plus tôt ou pas

-Pétunia une lettre est arrivée pour toi. Dit la mère de Pétunia

- Qui as-t-il ? Demanda Pétunia

- Li la, tu verra. Dit la mère de Pétunia

Pétunia li la lettre, un sourire commença a apparaitre sur son vissage

- Que se passe-t-il Pétunia ? Demanda Lilly

- Je suis, Accepter a Poudlard. Dit Pétunia folle de joie

Lilly n'en revenait pas, elle qui voulait allez a Poudlard aussi.

Deux ans plus tard, Pétunia mourra a Poudlard… Lilly elle alla a Poudlard, elle rentra la même année que James Potter, Pétunia avait deux ans de plus que Lilly Evans. Mais Lilly n'aimait pas trop sa sœur Pétunia, elle ne voulait pas avoir la même réputation que sa sœur au collège Poudlard.

Un moment donnée, Lilly était tombé sous le charme de James Potter, Harry voyait sa mais il était invisible puisqu'il n'était pas né.

Tout le monde était dans le Poudlard Express

-Potter. Dit une voix

- Lucius, Malefeuille. Dit James

-c'est Malefoy, Potter. Dit Lucius

« mon père connaissait Lucius Malefoy »

- Sirius. Dit Lucius d'une colère noir

- Malefeuille. Dit Sirius en rigolant

-Tu va le regrettez Sirius. Tu va le regrettez. Dit Lucius en sortant de leur compartiment

-Vous le connaissez ? Demande Lilly

- Oh que Oui, c'est vraiment une ordure. Dit James

« meme son fils fera la meme chosse » dit Harry

- J'espere que je ne serait pas dans la meme maison que lui. Dit Lilly en regardant James

- t'inquette pas sa fait déjà deux ans qu'il est a Poudlard, il est a Serpentard.

- a d'accord.

- tu connait l'histoire de pétunia evans ? Demande james

- c'est ma sœur. Dit lilly

- oh, désoller. Dit james

- sa fait rien, je ne l'aimait pas trop. Mais va si raconte l'histoire

- l'année derniere, Lucius Malefoy, en voulait a pétunia, elle était vraiment agaçante, Lucius lui envoya le maléfice de la mort. Dit james

- tu sais c'est quoi toi le maléfice de la mort ? Demanda Lilly

« c'est avada kedavra » pensa Harry

Le train s'arretta, les premiere années suivirent un drole de personnage

« ce n'est pas Agrid » se demanda Harry

James, Lilly, Sirius et tout les autres le suivirent, Harry lui les suivant de loin, il était invisible…

Dans Poudlard. La grande salle

McGonagall appairait juste a ce moment la

« elle n'a pas changé » dit Harry

-les premiere années, bientôt va avoir lieu la cérémonie d'entré a Poudlard. Attendez moi la

Il attendirent pendant au moin 5 minute avant que McGonagall, revienne.

- suivez McGonagall

Tout le monde la suiva, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivent jusqu'au Choixpeaux magique

« Toujours la, mais j'ai pas vu Peeves, ni Mimi Géniard » dit Harry dans sa tete. « ou est Nick cassi sans tete ? » se demanda Harry

-Bonjours a tous a Poudlard, pour cette Nouvelle année qui commence fort, les premier années, a l'appel de votre nom, veuillez vous avancer jusqu'au Tabouret… commença a dire Albus Dumbledore

Minerva Mcgonagall déplia un bout de parchemin.

…

…

…

Sirius Black

Sirius s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeau magique

-Je vois, Je vois. Grinfondor. Dit le Choixpeaux

…

…

…

Lilly Evans

Lilly s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeaux magique

-Grinfondor. Dit le choixpeau dès que lilly possa le choixpeau sur sa tete

…

…

…

James Potter

James s'avança jusqu'au Choixpeaux magique

-Je vois, je vois, je vois. Dit le choixpeau

-Que se passe-t-il ? Dit une voix.

-Laisez moi vous tuer tous. A commencer par toi Potter.

« Harry, alors sa pas question » dit Harry « Avada Kedavra » lanca Harry a la personne qui voulait tuer sont père, ce n'était autre que Lord Voldemort.

La lumierre revin, et lord Voldemort était mort, personne ne savais pourquoi.

-du Calme, je vous pris du Calme, la cérémonie reprend. Dit Albus Dumbledore

-Que le courage soit avec toi, je t'envoie a… … … … GRYNFONDOR. Dit le Choixpeaux Magique

Trois ans plus tard, James et Lilly Potter, commençai a avoir des sentiment amoureux envers l'autre.

-Potter dans mon bureaux. Dit Mcgonagall

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lilly a Mcgonagall

- Ne vous melez pas de sa Evans. Dit Mcgonagall

- Lilly, ne t'inquette pas.

Dans le bureau de Mcgonagall

-James, j'ai besoin de vous. Dit Albus

-Mais pourquoi faire monsieur ? Demanda James

-Veut tu allez voir ce que fait ce Lucius aupres des premiere année ? demanda Albus

-Si vous voulez, Monsieur. Dit James

_________________________________________________________________________________


	5. La fin de Poudlard et le retour de

Chapitre 5

La fin de Poudlard et le retour de Pétunia

L'année scolaire de Lilly, James, Sirius touchait bientôt a la fin, qu'allait-t-il se passée ? Apres la fin de Poudlard ? Il se possait tous la meme question.

« je monte vite dans le temps moi, je les est vu pendant leur premier année passée le Choixpeaux, apres quand james et allez voir Dumbledore, et maintenant je vois leur derniere année la fin » se dit Harry

Comment as-fait pétunia pour revenir d'entre les mort ? Se demanda Harry.

Tout était bien, et mal en meme temps, comment Harry en fantome avait pu tuée lord Voldemort qui voulait le tuée des années plus tard ? Comment pétunia était revenu d'entre les mort ? Harry se possa beaucoup de question, meme trop de question.

- Lilly sa te dit de passée les vacances chez moi ? Demanda James

- je vais demandez a mes parents, par hiboux

Lilly envoya un Hiboux a c'est parents. Elle recu la réponse les jours qui suivent, et elle pouvait allez chez james, meme vivre la bas si elle voulait. C'est parents ne voulait plus la voir.

-Bizzard, cette lettre, il ne veulent plus me voir mes parents… commença Lilly

Mais fut coupé par Albus Dumbledore

-Nous somme a la fin de l'années scolaire, les derniere années vous quitée l'établisement Poudlard, et pour les autres on se retrouver l'année prochaine

Chez les Evans

-Qu'est-ce que je fait ? Je leur dit que je suis toujours vivante ?

« qui c'est ? » se demanda Harry. « mais c'est Pétunia »

-Je sonne ? Je sonne pas ? Je sonne ? Je sonne pas ? Je sonne.

Pétunia Sonna.

-Oui, j'arrive. retenti une voix derriere la porte.

La personne ouvra

-Maman c'est moi, Pétunia. Dit Pétunia

-Je te croyait morte. Dit la mere de Pétunia et lilly

-Enfaite je suis allez a sainte Mangouste. Dit pétunia

-sainte mangouste ? Demanda Mrs Evans

-Je t'expliquerait. Dit pétunia

« bizzard, elle n'a jamais dit sa a Vernon » se dissa Harry.

Chez les Potter

-Maman, Papa, je vous ramene une personne. Dit james

- James. Te revoila. Dit Mr Potter

-Maman, papa, je vais épouser cette femme. James, se déplaça et laissa Lilly apparaitre

-Ravi de te rencontre. Dit Mrs Potter

-Je m'appelle Lilly Evans. Dit Lilly.

-ravi de te rencontrer. Dit Mr et Mrs Potter

Tout alla pour le mieux, enfin jusqu'à cet imprévue, que ni James, ni Lilly connaissait, Harry repartait a son époque

A suivre


	6. tout a changée partie 1

**Chapitre 6**

**Tout a Changée partie 1**

**Auparavant dans le chapitre 5**

**« Chez les Potter**

**-Maman, Papa, je vous ramène une personne. Dit James**

**- James. Te revoilà. Dit Mr Potter**

**-Maman, papa, je vais épouser cette femme. James se déplaça et laissa Lilly apparaitre.**

**-Ravie de te rencontre. Dit Mrs Potter.**

**-Je m'appelle Lilly Evans. Dit Lilly.**

**-Ravi de te rencontrer. Répéta Mr Potter.**

**Tout allait pour le mieux, enfin, jusqu'à cet imprévue, que ni James, ni Lilly connaissait, Harry repartait a son époque. »**

**-Que se passe-t-il ? Dit Harry a voix haute.**

**-Ca ne va pas poussin ? Demanda Lilly.**

**-Maman ? Dit Harry qui ne l'avait jamais dit.**

**-T'en fait une tête. Dit James.**

**-On est en quel année ? demanda Harry.**

**-On est en 2002. Dit James.**

**-Mais où est Ginny ? Demanda Harry.**

**-Elle est sortie faire des courses avec Ron et Hermione.**

**-Je dors depuis combien de temps ?**

**-Depuis déjà sept semaines. Tu étais dans le coma.**

**Harry n'en revenait pas.**

**Harry sortit de chez lui. Tout avait changé, Privet Drive n'était qu'un tas de ruine enfui, a part a Godric's Hollow, ou il passa(comme disait c'est parents) la plus grande partie de sa vie avant d'allez a Poudlard, puis revenir.**

**Quand Ron, Hermione et Ginny revinrent, des choses étranges arrivèrent. Ron commença a embrasser Harry, vraiment très bizzard.**

**« Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas ton univers, mais ,vois-tu ce qui peut arriver quand tu change le passé ? »**

**-Qui, qui a dit ca ? Demanda Harry.**

**« Ne t'inquiétes pas, tu retournera dans ton monde, à moins que tu veuilles que tes parents restent en vie ? Et que tu ailles dans l'autre univers où tu tue Voldemort lors de ta dernière année a Poudlard, à toi de choisir. »**

**A suivre…**


	7. tout a changée partie 2

Chapitre 7

Tout a Changée partie 2

Harry repensa a tout ce qu'avait dit cette voix, et de ce que Ron avait fait… Il repensait tout le temps a cette voix, on aurait dit celle de Dumbledore ou celle de Voldemort. Les deux étaient mort, enfin presque, puisque dans ce monde Harry avait tué Voldemort quand il était retourné dans le temps.

« As-tu fait ton choix ? » Demanda la voix.

« Je ne sais pas. » Pensa Harry que la voix entendit.

« Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour donner ta réponse. » Dit la voix.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, retourner dans son monde ou rester dans celui-ci, où Ron lui faisait du charme ? Harry décida très vite.

Le matin arriva rapidement pour Harry. Il se réveilla en sursaut, il regardait a coté de qui il était, c'était Ron,. Il cria de toute ses forces et, du coup, il réveilla Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit Ron ? Demanda Harry

-Bah, il n'y a plus de lit donc, j'ai dû dormir ici. Dit Ron.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, descendez, le petit déjeuné est servi. Dit Lilly Potter.

-On arrive. S'écrièrent en cœur les quatre.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, et Ginny allaient faire un match de Quiditch dans leur jardin secret. Sans attente, ce fut Harry et Hermione qui gagnèrent contre Ron et Ginny.

Tout l'après midi Harry se demandait si il allait rentrer dans son vrai monde, ou rester dans celui-ci. Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix, que de faire le bon.

« Alors as-tu décidé ? » Demanda une voix.

« Oui, je veux tout recommencer du début. » Pensa Harry.

« Que cela ne tienne qu'a toi, tu va redevenir Bébé, peut être que tes parents vont te sauvez cette fois si. » Dit la voix.

Tout tourna autours d'Harry, il devint adolescent, puis enfant, et enfin Bébé. Même bébé, il avait gardé des souvenir de ce qui c'était passé, il savait faire des sorts informulés.

___________________________________________

Toutes les review sont les bienvenue. :p


End file.
